


Betrayed (WT'18 No.6)

by TheHirsch



Series: Superhero AU [6]
Category: Almost Human, And There Is Hope!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Female Protagonist, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch
Summary: This story happens right after the fifth day of whumptober "Kidnapped."





	Betrayed (WT'18 No.6)

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens right after the fifth day of whumptober "Kidnapped."

Two days after it Jurow still felt a bit sick. The city seemed peaceful. No raging fires, no big car crashes and most importantly no activity by Ava in the last 48 hours. She had used the time to read and stay updated about new shit in the medical industry.  
The doorbell rang.  
Jurow got up, being a little dizzy. Her head was still spinning when she got to the door and opened it.  
There were two men standing, she knew at first glance that they were cops.  
“Doctor Jurow?”  
“Yes? That's me,” her head started working. Did something happen to Kennex? please no? She felt like there was a big something closing around her throat.  
“My name is Ronald Montgomery and this is my partner James Barth, we are working to the LAPD. Can we come in?” the taller one asked.  
Jurow moved aside. “Sure. May I offer you something? Coffee? Tea?”  
She could see one of them rolling their eyes.  
“No, doctor, but thank you.”  
She narrowed her eyebrows as she lead them into the kitchen.  
Jurow didn't knew why they were really here. Convinced that it had to do with John.  
The men sat down at the kitchen table. Jurow remained standing. “Please don't tell me it has something happened to John. Should I sit for this?”  
The smaller cop, who seemed to be the boss, shook his head.  
Jurow was relived and alarmed at the same time. If it was not John, they had gotten a clue that she could be doctor hope. Did John tell them about her? Would this explain that silence that was going on between her and him? No, no. She loved him. And he loved her, had loved her. Whatever.  
Jurow swallowed. She knew all the basic strategies they used to make people feel guilty.  
“We just have a few questions,” the tall one said.  
Jurow stood at the the opposite side of the table, arms crossed.  
“So. Ask away,” she said.  
“You might have heard about this, person the media calls Doctor Hope. We got a tip that you might know something that could help us.”  
Jurow cursed Kennex, it must have been him, he had betrayed her. What a coward, couldn't he arrest her himself, no he sent others. Bloody coward.  
***  
Kennex nervously stepped from on foot onto the other. In his arms a paper bag that spread a delicious scent. Would she still like him, after all this that happened. He had gone to Rico's to get her her favourite sandwich and maybe they could have make-up sex.  
He was standing in front his car, unsure if he should do it, or if it was over. Maybe he could save himself from more disappointment and pain when he just stopped seeing her. Maybe break up with a phone call. But he still loved her, but he also had loved Anna even though she had been gone… until he found out what she had done to him.  
But Jurow, had not hurt him. In fact she had saved him and other cops. She “only” had lied to him, she who was a dead honest human being. And he exactly knew her motives for keeping it a secret.  
He signed and sat down behind the wheel and started driving towards Jurow's place.  
After he had parked his car, he headed down the pavement, becoming slower with every step. Was this really a good idea? He noticed the unmarked police car that parked in the street too but didn't give it a second thought.  
And there he was in front of her apartment door. His hand playing with the keys in his pocket, one of them would let him inside.  
He looked back, up the street where his car stood then back at the door.  
He shrugged and pulled out his keys, rattling with it until he had found the right one, he engaged it on the lock and opened the door.  
He heard voices from the kitchen and hurried a little bit, having a bad thought crossing his mind.  
And there he stood in the door frame of the kitchen, the paper bag in his hands. The two cops were sitting, Jurow hovered over them. He smiled into himself, those two clowns didn't even think of the fact that she was in control of this conversation.  
He cleared his throat and three eye pairs turned to him. “What is going on here, detectives?”  
He used his free hand to unzip his jacket, they now could see his service gun strapped to his hip.  
“We have a few questions to Dr. Jurow. And you are?”  
“Detective John Kennex, Homicide,” he glanced at them and then walked over to the counter to put the food there, not turning his back to them.  
The small cop cleared his throat and continued asking questions, Jurow is not answering very specifically, and giving them nothing what they can work with. The two got and more frustrated.  
“So then tell me where were the day of the blackout, in the morning?” the small one asked.  
“Shouldn’t you read my rights to me before you ask for an alibi?” Jurow raised an eyebrow.  
“Jesus Christ Jimmy. She was with me we had a breakfast and went for a walk in the park,” he lied, very convincing. Even Jurow couldn't tell it was a lie, but she knew that he was lying since she has been out saving this guy from under this pylon and Kennex hadn’t been with her.  
The small cop sighed, unhappy. “Let’s go, Monty. This is useless, but please stay in town, Ma’am.”  
The two got up and Jurow helped them out.  
When she returned she had a stern expression on her face. “What do you want?” she asked Kennex. Sure he just had saved her butt, why would he do it when he told them in the first place? Maybe because he regretted it already?  
His smile disappeared, he was not sure what she was talking about. “Nothing, I brought sandwiches. I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry. I get why you couldn't tell me. I don’t want it to be in the way of our relationship.”  
“Funny,” she scoffed. “I thought you just showed up because you wanted to celebrate you victory.” Silently, a tear ran down her face.  
“Nata, you think I backstabbed you? I would never do that. I had nothing to do with that. But we can find out who talked, it would be interesting. Or maybe they just thought that you know Doctor Hope because you have similar background as her.”  
Jurow glanced at him for a while, he seemed to be shaken by her thinking like that. She took a big step towards him.  
“I am sorry, for thinking you betrayed me,” she hugged him tightly.  
He kissed the top of her head.


End file.
